


Sasuke's Little Boy

by snakkeroo



Series: Sasuke's Little Boy [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Play, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Consensual Underage Sex, Diapers, Grooming, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: hope you enjoyed reading what is probably the weirdest fic ive ever made





	1. Chapter 1

Boruto arrived at the apartment and knocked at the door. 

 

“Im here!” He shouted eagerly. The door opened and he saw his master,Sasuke gesturing for him to come in,which he quickly did. 

 

“Have you been good?” 

 

“Yup! Ive been wearing it all day.” Boruto said. Sasuke always asked even though Boruto loved wearing it and hadnt ever taken it off early. 

 

“Show me” 

 

Boruto complied and removed his pants,showing off his diaper. 

 

“I see you had to use it.” 

 

“Yeah” Boruto said as he blushed, although it was nothing new. “I just couldn’t hold it” 

 

“We'll have to get you cleaned up then.” Boruto smiled, this was his favourite part. Sasuke lifted him up by the shoulders and laid him down on the table. Sasuke bent up Borutos legs and removed his diaper, under which he saw Borutos little cock getting hard. 

 

“Boruto, you know little boys who still wear diapers shouldn’t try and get erections.” 

 

“I-im sorry” if anyone else had called him that, boruto wouldve gotten mad and yelled about how hes not a little boy, hes almost 13 after all. But right now, he most certainly was sasukes little boy. Sasuke then wiped off borutos crotch, which he had had to start shaving recently as his pubic hair had started growing. Then he pulled out a new diaper, and got it put on boruto. 

 

“Now,be a good boy for me, and come back tomorrow” 

 

“I will!” boruto said, and with that, sasuke leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, which boruto happily submitted to. 

 

“that was for being a good boy today” boruto couldn’t help but feel his heart aflutter when sasuke called him a good boy. However, he was sad that he had to leave now, he really hoped Sasuke would fuck him today, he could really feel the emptiness in his butt. Even if he got to suck his dick or even just drink some of his piss would be great. He fondly remembers the times hes gotten to suck sasukes dick and then drink his piss right afterwards. He starts thinking about all the fun times hes had with Sasuke, ever since that day two years ago where he caught boruto about to go pee in a stream and went to “help” him. Ever since then hes learned so much , and has enjoyed submitting as sasukes little boy, and recently hes been hoping sasuke would treat him as even littler. Maybe if he was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day 

 

Boruto walked up to the apartment as always, however he had steeled himself to be able to ask sasuke for what he really wants. They went through the usual diaper routine until boruto was on the table with nothing on. 

 

“Sasuke?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“S-so I kinda wanna ask you something.” 

 

“Go ahead” 

 

“Well...I was wondering if I could really be your little boy?” Sasuke was a little shocked, he thought it wouldve taken some more time to mold boruto to his preferences. However, he had already prepared some things for this occasion. 

 

“Of course, Boruto, and I think I have just the thing..” 

 

Boruto blushed and was a little nervous or what he had gotten himself into but still said “Thanks Sasuke.” 

“well...from now on, call me daddy.” 

 

“O-okay, daddy” Boruto heart was pounding at calling him that, but was still nervous, as sasuke left the room , and came back holding a small box. 

 

“Here, it’s a gift.” 

 

“Th-thank you daddy.” 

 

“open it” 

 

Boruto opened it and found a small bright pink device. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“It’s a chastity device, it helps good little boys like you stop getting erections.” 

 

“Oh.” Boruto was a little worried, would this mean he couldn’t sneak off to masturbate like he occasionally did? However, he didn’t stop sasuke as he attached the device to borutos boyhood and seet the lock in place. 

 

“It looks cute on you.” Suddenly Boruto felt a lot better about wearing it.Sasuke rediapered boruto, but then suddenly picked him up and brought him to the couch. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well I figured you would want to spend some quality time with your daddy.” Boruto smiled. They spent the evening with boruto laying on sasuke watching tv. 

 

When it was time for boruto to go, sasuke gave him a deep kiss, causing boruto to swell in his cage, making him wince. 

 

“Does it hurt?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” 

 

“Well, im sure a good boy like you can handle it, right?” 

 

“Yes daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

One week later 

 

Boruto showed up at the apartment as usual. However, this time, he would be here for the whole weekend. Sasuke had planned something for him, but didn’t say what. 

 

“Daddy!” Boruto said as he knocked. “I’m here!” 

 

“Come in” He said as he opened the door. “I hope youre ready to have a lot of fun with daddy.” 

 

“I am!” 

 

“Good, because theres a lot we’re going to do this weekend. First of all, take off your clothes.” Boruto did as he was told, leaving him in nothing but his diaper. Sasuke then pulled out his cock, and Boruto instinctively started sucking it. He savoured every inch as he licked up and down the long member, before taking it fully in his mouth. He’d been trained to be able to take all 9 inches of it down his throat, and did so eagerly. After a few minutes of getting throat fucked, sasuke groaned, and came down borutos throat. Boruto went to pull away and start on cleaning sasukes cock, but sasukes hadnstopped him. 

 

“Stay.” Boruto grew delighted as he knew exactly what this entailed. After a moment Boruto felt the warm liquid fill his mouth, and he quickly started swallowing. He loved the feeling of daddy’s piss filling him up. After it was finished, Boruto got to cleaning Sasukes dick, before looking up and smiling at him as he said 

 

“Thank you daddy!” 

 

“Youre welcome. Now, you’ve done such a good job, I have some things to show you.” Boruto got very excited. Sasuke eld him to the one room in the apartment he had never seen, and opened it. It looked just like a little kids bedroom, and , for all intents and purposes, it was a childs bedroom. It was small, but had a small bed with some kind of action figure pictured blanket laying on it, with some scattered toys around the room. It also had some sort of opaque window on the side of the room. However, right on top of the bed was a nicely wrapped present. 

 

“Is the present for me?” 

 

“Yes, I hope you like it.” 

 

Boruto quickly opened it and found them to be pajamas. More specifically, dinosaur pajamas that looked a few sizes too small for him. 

 

“I hope you like it, as that’s what youll be sleeping in.” 

 

“Yes, I like them, thank you daddy!” 

 

“Why don’t you try them on now?” Boruto did so, and found that the bottoms were very tight and made his diaper very noticeable, and they only covered about down to a little below his knees. The shirt was tight, and only covered his chest , leaving his stomach exposed. 

 

“They look so good on you!” Boruto thought it fit very poorly given how much it left exposed, but hearing his daddy say that made him agree completely. 

 

“Yeah...thank you daddy.” 

 

“I hope you like your room too.” 

 

“I do! Im really happy youre letting me stay here daddy. But whats that weird window thing?” 

 

“Oh, that’s so I can keep an eye on you and make sure youre safe, it connects to my room.” 

 

“Okay, thank you for everything daddy!” 

 

Sasuke kneeled down a bit to be at borutos height, and gave him a hug. 

 

“Im so glad you like it. You know daddy wants to make sure his good boy is taken care of.” When he said that, it made Boruto’s heart feel so full. 

 

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing together, and when they had finished dinner and done the dishes,sasuke put a new diaper on him and then said . 

 

“Well, it looks like your bedtime.” Boruto was a little confused. 

 

“But, it’s only 7:30.” 

 

“yes, that is your bedtime.” 

 

“O-oh....okay.” Boruto said a little dejected, but went to his room nonetheless. After he closed the door, he heard a click. He went to try and open it and found that it locked. 

 

“Daddy! I cant get out!” 

 

“I know Boruto, because right now you should be in bed. Ill come get you tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh...okay daddy!” Boruto was unsure what to do. He wasn’t tired at all, and was in this room until daddy let him out tomorrow. He started walking around the room taking it all in when suddenly he heard 

 

“Boruto! I said it’s time for bed.” Realising he really was supposed to be in bed, he climbed in, and suddenly the lgiht in his room turned off. He realised that there was no lightswith in this room. He just thought of how daddy really wanted him to sleep, and tried his hardest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day 

 

Boruto woke up, having eventually been able to fall asleep. He looked around and saw that he was still in darkness. He also realised that there were no clocks in the room, and the only window was the one that daddy watched him through. He got up and checked the door, which was still locked. Well, for all he knew it was still the middle of the night, so he got back into bed and tried to fall asleep again. However he was already very well rested and simply couldn’t fall asleep, but laid there for what felt like an eternity, during which he had to relieve himself in his diaper, which was compeltely natural to him by this point. Suddenly though, the light in his room turned on. He had to let his eyes adjsut for a moment, before going for the door again, only to find it still locked. 

 

“Daddy?” Boruto asked, hoping he would let him out now. However, he heard no response and just paced about the room wondering what to do now. He picked up one of the toy action figures in his room and looked at it, before putting it back down. He went around the room inspecting all the toys. There were a lot of action figures, some blocks and a few colouring books. With nothing else to do he stacked some of the blocks, eventually being able to stack them all after multiple tries, and started drawing in the colouring books. 

 

Suddenly he heard the door unlock, and turned his head towards it as it opened. 

 

“Good morning Boruto.” 

 

“Good morning daddy.” 

 

“Im glad to see you kept yourself entertained. Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah, I slept a lot...I think. There was no clock so I don’t know what time it is.” 

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Daddy will always come get you when its time to come out,just like now.” 

 

“Okay...also, I was in here for what felt like so long that I soiled my diaper.” 

 

“Well, lets get that cleaned up and then we can have breakfast.” 

 

Sasuke went and changed Boruto’s diaper, during which Boruto saw that the time was just a little past 10 am. They then both ate the breakfast of waffles and bacon that sasuke had prepared. Once they were done cleaning up, Sasuke announced 

 

“Since you were a good boy who didnt complain about bedtime or being in your room, daddy has another present for you. Boruto smiled wide as Sasuke pulled out another gift, wrapped just like the one he got last night, which Boruto quickly opened. It was more clothes, a pair of shorts and a shirt.. 

 

“Do you like them?” 

 

“Yes, thank you daddy.” 

 

“Well put them on, its your outfit for today. Boruto put on the shorts first revealing that they were incredibly short. THey hid his diaper but their length only covered up to his mid thigh. The shirt was of a very breathy material and had no sleeves, but covered his whole upper body unlike the pajama shirt. 

 

“They look really good on you. And you’ve been such a good boy that...” Sasuke said pulling out his cock, and Boruto got to work sucking as usual, and at the end daddy rewarded him with his piss again. However, by this time Boruto had gone over a week without cumming due to the cage, and was very horny. 

 

“Daddy...do you think you could let me cum please.” 

 

“I think so...later today.” Well Boruto had waited this long, so he oculd wait just a little bit more. “We’re going out today to run some errands, so get ready to go. 

 

Soon enough, they both set off , with sasuke walking around to many stores buying different everyday things, with boruto in tow, hoping he wouldn't bump into anyone he knows. But they never did, and he ended up just having a fun outing with his daddy. As they were approaching the apartment, sasuke said 

 

“Now, I also had someone come install something while we were gone that I think youre going to like.” Boruto got excited as Sasuke brought him to his room and showed him what was installed. Mounted on the wall was a tv. 

 

“Oh wow, thank you daddy!” 

 

“Now, I have to go get something special for you, so youre going to have to stay here for a bit while I go get it. 

 

“Okay daddy” 

 

Sasuke left and locked the door behind him, leaving boruto in his room again. He checked out the tv and found that it was currently on a kids channel, and that he couldn’t change the channel, and that there were headphones attched to it that he couldn’t remove with a short cord, meaning that if he was going to be watching he couldnt be doing anything else. He passed the time by watching a little of the tv, but even though he was trying to be a good little boy for his daddy he couldn’t watch it for long, but he did end up playing a little with the action figures. 

 

Sasuke returned and brought boruto out of his room, carrying a box with him. 

 

“Ooh, another present?” 

 

“Yes, Boruto, open it.” 

 

Boruto did, and saw that it was a buttplug. 

 

“I think itll go nicely with your cage.” 

 

“Y-yeah” Boruto was a little worried, the only thing he’d had in his ass before was daddy’s cock. 

 

“However, I did say earlier that I would let you cum today, and you have been a good boy, so...” Boruto’s eyes lit up as sasuke started stripping him naked, followed by taking off his own clothes. He got out the lube, and started lubing up his cock, and fingering Boruto’s ass. Boruto was very happy as daddy hadnt filled him in a while. Sasuke plunged in without warning, eliciting a gasp from Boruto. 

 

“You feel me Boruto?” 

 

“Y...yes...daddy” Boruto said between thrusts. 

 

“Good. You need to really focus on your butt, it’s the only way youre going to cum.” 

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“Remember Boruto? I said I woud let you cum, but that doesn’t mean a little boy like you should have an erection. Boruto tried really hard to focus on his butt, and daddy pounding him did feel good, and he felt the beginning of an orgasm start to build up , but soon after, daddy came inside him. Boruto laid there in frustration , until sasuke spoke up. 

 

“What do you say?” 

 

“Thank you for fucking me daddy.” 

 

“Youre welcome boruto” Sasuke said, and then leaned down to give him a long kiss. When it finally broke, Sasuke looked at boruto and asked him 

 

“So, this is what it would be like, if you truly became my little boy,would you want that? It's only a few weeks away, right?” 

 

He was right, in the leaf village you were considered an adult at 13, and boruto could move out. Most people didn’t do anything so drastic so soon, but boruto, filled with daddy’s cum and aching for orgasm quickly replied 

 

“yes!” 

 

Sasuke smiled as he pulled out of Boruto. Boruto whined at the loss, but Sasuke quickly replace it with the buttplug. 

 

“That stays there unless you have to use the bathroom.” 

 

“Yes daddy.” 

 

“I’m looking forward to your birthday.”


	5. epilogue

A few weeks later 

 

Well, Boruto was finally 13. In the eyes of the village, he was now a man. But deep in his heart, he knew that he was really a little boy. Which is why, the day after, he announced that he needed to strike out on his own, and left his home. He said that he would be travelling, but really he went right to daddy’s place, and truly became a little boy. Daddy treated Boruto how he truly felt.Boruto had a bedtime, he watched kids shows, played with toys, got scolded by daddy, wore diapers, drank his daddy’s piss, got fucked by him, and if he was really lucky, he would be allowed an orgasm from that. He wore increasingly bigger and bigger buttplugs, until the times he didn’t have one or daddy’s cock in him he felt torturously empty. 

 

He didn’t know how long this would last, when he would eventually be too big for daddy to take care of as his little boy. 

 

But he wanted it to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading what is probably the weirdest fic ive ever made


End file.
